


Wings To Fly With Your Tired Self

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [11]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaebum can cook, just not pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare to see any other members making meals, other than stealing snacks from Jinyoung’s pantry (and getting hit by him).</p><p>AKA Featuring a hungry Jaebum and burnt pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings To Fly With Your Tired Self

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Breakfast
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update! Coz I have to struggle with a monster of a fic. *stares at 12k words of planning*
> 
> So yeah, you guys have a LONG fic to look forwards to!

**Wings To Fly With Your Tired Self**

In the dormitory, it was common knowledge that meals were handled by Jinyoung if their usual cooking lady wasn’t able to make them meals.

It was rare to see any other members making meals, other than stealing snacks from Jinyoung’s pantry (and getting hit by him).

It was even rarer to see Im Jaebum up and awake at 9.30am in the morning making breakfast. Alright, 9.30am in the morning wasn’t early. But it was an off day and by GOT7 law, no one wakes up before noon on an off day.

He didn’t really have much of a reason to why he was making breakfast, other than the fact that he was the one who woke up the earliest. Since comeback had just ended, along with their tour which by the way was amazing and while Jaebum was devastated that he had to miss the first few stops due to his spinal injury, he enjoyed the rest of the concerts, GOT7 were currently on break. As such, their diet was more slack, which was a good thing given how thin his members currently were.

They all need fattening.

While Jaebum might not seem like it, he notices this kind of things. As said by his members, he was quick witted and any change in _any_ of his members’ diet, he would notice immediately.

But back to the topic, he was _hungry_ and it seemed that their cooking lady was given the day off too, he had to make his own meal. Which he was fine with, completely. Might as well as make it for the others while he was at it.

 

Jaebum wasn’t useless at cooking.

He just never got a chance to do so, since Jinyoung had proclaimed the kitchen as his haven. Well, he could wake his boyfriend up to make food for him. But lately, Jinyoung had been so occupied with radio shows and his new drama, he had been recently stumbling back into the dorm in wee hours of the morning and giving up meals due to a lack of time.

Jaebum certainly wasn’t going to begrudge what little sleep his lover could catch up on.

Besides, it never hurt to exercise his cooking skills ever now and then, lest they get rusty.

 

It took a while for him to decide what he wanted to cook. He eventually settled on brunch since it was almost time for that but none of his members were up yet.

Jaebum could cook a general meal, but since he was free and had lots of time, why not customize them?

Galbi soup for both Mark and Bambam.

Pancakes and chocolate milkshakes for Yugyeom and Youngjae.

No spicy food for Jackson.

Spicy chicken for himself.

Jinyoung was an omnivore so he could eat anything.

That shouldn’t be that hard? Right?

 

Two hours later, he decided that he was clearly wrong. It was a miracle that he had yet to set off the fire alarm, he thought as he stared at the sorry brown lump in front of him.

Somehow, his attempts of making pancakes failed. With a sigh, he tossed yet another stack of burnt pancakes in the bin and glared at the batter accusingly. Should he shorten the time? He had taken care of Jinyoung’s, Jackson’s and his meals and all that was left was the soup and the pancakes. The latter, which he couldn’t seem to achieve.

“What are you doing?” A soft voice startled him, causing him to jump in surprise. Heart racing slightly, he turned around to see Jinyoung standing in the doorway, with only long pants on. “Jaebum?” The sleepy voice of his voice caused a warm feeling to settle in his stomach.

“Nothing,” Jaebum said quickly, stepping to hide the batter behind his back but in vain when Jinyoung peered over his shoulder.

“Are you making us brunch?” The younger asked, amused.

“Shut up.” He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks already.

“Awwww. Leader is being sweet.” Jinyoung cooed as he reached out to pinch the singer’s cheeks, before drawing his boyfriend into a hug. The dancer didn’t particularly enjoy waking up to an empty bed. But the scene of his boyfriend in boxers and a shirt in the kitchen warmed his heart like no other.

“I was trying to cook… but….” Jaebum waved a hand at the burnt pancakes in frustration. At this rate, he was never going to get the food ready.

“Come on, I’ll take care of the pancakes. What else were you planning to cook?” It didn’t take a trained eye to notice that the pancakes were only enough for two people. Jinyoung was smart enough to come to the conclusion that the leader was trying to customize their meals for them.

How sweet.

“Chocolate milkshake and galbi soup.”

“How about you take care of those then?” Jinyoung suggested gently as he took the ladle of the batter out of his boyfriend’s hand. That should be fine right? Since it was impossible to burn the soup.

Jaebum shot his lover a grateful smile and wisely chose not to tell him of the time when he did burn the soup back at home.

 

The plan went on smoothly afterward, ignoring when they almost actually did burn the soup in the end as they stole kisses from each other. What could Jaebum say? The feel of Jinyoung’s lips against his as the younger pressed him against the kitchen counter was too addictive.

Unsurprisingly, it was close to 1 in the afternoon when they finished the meal. Jaebum had to reheat the early meals that he had cooked. The smell of the food woke his members up, judging by the noise going on upstairs, with Yugyeom yelling, probably at Bambam to hurry up with the toilet and Mark pushing Jackson off the bed. They were such pigs, sleeping until so late. But it was understandable, given how packed their schedules were. Especially Jackson’s.

Jaebum reminded himself that he might have to wake Youngjae up, if there was no sign of the younger in the next ten minutes seeing how heavy a sleeper the main vocal was.

But Jinyoung’s arms were too comfortable to leave.

It was alright anyway. One of the youngers would remember to kick Youngjae on their way down.

Besides, he wanted to watch his members’ reactions when they saw the array of food laid out on the table, waiting for them.

The sight of his members’ face when they entered the kitchen was something that Jaebum wouldn’t trade for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Heaven by VIXX.
> 
> Someone save me, I'm falling in love with them omg.
> 
> Betaed - 10/05/2017


End file.
